Hanahaki
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: El tiempo pasa y no perdona. En silencio admiraba las flores y la crueldad del amor


_Antes que nada, Gracias por leer este pequeño Fanfic pues no hay mucho sobre ellos y eso es triste, ya que se han vuelto una de mis OTP_  
 _¡Después que nada tengo una Beta! Tal vez no les interese pero estoy emocionada por ello y por trabajar con ella y pues nada. Gracias Layla por aceptar ser mi Beta!  
_ _En fin, Gracias por leer._

No sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba tranquilamente dormido cuando sintió la inmensa necesidad de toser.  
Al percatarse de que la sensación se había detenido, notó que había un pétalo de Narciso en su regazo.

Hasta cierto punto no pensó en eso, puesto que en su jardín había Narcisos; su madre los adoraba pues decía que eran hermosos pero trágicos al simbolizar un amor no correspondido.

Pensando en eso, tal vez un pétalo se coló por su ventana. No era que le molestasen, ya que en secreto también gustaba de esas flores. Pensaba que eran majestuosas, pero también pensaba que eran algo triste y desolador; pero también había algo que casi nadie notaba de ellas, su olor casi imperceptible.

Era Abril, también una hermosa época donde flores de Sakura brotaban y adornaban la calle.

En silencio admiraba las flores.

Aun a pesar de que esa era su época del año favorita, Hitoshi Shinsou se había sorprendido viendo a cada momento a Izuki Modoriya.

Dando paso a admirar su belleza, su gentiliza, su amabilidad, su determinación, y a pesar de todo eso parecer un sistema nervioso.

También dando paso a ver cada movimiento de aquel chico, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, sobre todo era curioso ver como tenía una mirada diferente para cada situación o persona.

Igualmente cayendo en esa curiosidad, se dio cuenta de cómo Midoriya veía con admiración a alguien.

-No-

Más que admiración, parecía amor hacia Katsuki Bakugou.

Dando paso a un sentimiento de dolor y derrota, al saber que ese chico no lo miraría con esos ojos.

Ese sentimiento era tan desolador, que ahí comprendió aquella emoción sobre la cual las chicas y chicos a su edad hablaban.

El primer amor.

El desamor.

Desde aquel día, despertaba en las mañanas con la necedad de toser ¿El por qué?

No lo sabía.

Igualmente cada vez que despertaba después de toser, había un pétalo de narciso.

"Extraño" Pensó.

¿Acaso había alguna extraña fuerza que hiciera que de alguna manera los narcisos entraran a su habitación?

Pero se había dado cuenta de que aquella misma sensación le llegaba cuando veía a Midoriya con Bakugou.

La misma sensación de toser se presentaba cada vez que veía a Midoriya, pero no era algo que le molestara de sobre manera.

No importaba que cada vez que lo viera la misma sensación le inundara; Shinsou creía que por Midoriya sería capaz de todo, inclusive ser alguien cálido que le brindara toda sensación de seguridad y amor, dejando de lado su personalidad fría y tranquila; tampoco es que cambiara tan radicalmente, tan solo le mostraría ese lado a él.

Un lado que ni él mismo conocía hasta hace tiempo.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente.

Aunque solo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que experimentó el desamor, para el parecía tan lento que era tortuoso, y más con aquella tos que lo atacaba.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de una simple tos o que iba a enfermarse, pero no había sido así. Dándose cuenta que cada vez que veía a Midoriya la tos llegaba, también se dio cuenta de que aquellos pétalos de narciso emanaban de él.

Extrañado por aquel acontecimiento, decidió no contárselo a nadie más, pero aun con dudas sobre su extraño padecimiento llegó a casa. Su madre se encontraba en la sala cuidando unas pequeñas plantas que tenían ahí.

Tomando asiento le preguntó a su madre que pensaba sobre la loca idea de toser flores de narciso.

Su madre sorprendida, y a la vez aterrada, le preguntó el porqué de su pregunta. Él solo respondió que lo había visto en internet. Su madre parecía un poco más tranquila entonces, así que le contó sobre una enfermedad que atormentaba a la gente con un amor no correspondido: El Hanahaki.

Su madre le contó que el amor no es correspondido tenía un precio para algunos.  
La muerte.  
Pues solo les pasaba a unas cuantas personas y nadie sabía el por qué. Algunos especulaban que solo se daba si era tu primer amor, otros que solo les pasaba a los que amaban intensamente. Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta.  
El ciclo comenzaba dando paso a toser pétalos que crecen en los pulmones, hasta ahogar a la persona. Con el tiempo las flores son completamente cubiertas de sangre dando paso también a las hojas del tallo. También, si no han sido correspondidos, pueden tener una cirugía para extraer las flores de raíz, haciendo así que los sentimientos también se vayan.

Antes hubiera pensado que todo ello debía ser una simple leyenda tonta inventada por los locos amantes del amor.

Pero antes no había tenido un desamor, antes no tosía los narcisos.

¿No era demasiado triste? De todas las personas en el mundo ¿Por qué él?  
Pero de algún modo también era triste que las dos opciones que tenía fueran tan desoladoras.  
Morir hasta el punto de asfixiarte, o tener una cirugía y que con ella se llevaran aquellos sentimientos tan hermosos y a la vez tan horribles, haciéndote perder el amor en tu vida.

De cualquier modo ambos finales eran amargos.

Tanto que era irrisorio.

Ahora no sabía que opción tomar.

Trató de no pensar en eso y se acostó en su cama, pero como siempre, su cerebro se la jugaba mal y aquellos pensamientos sobre qué haría llegaban a él. Pensando si morir por amor valía la pena o si hacer que le quitaran aquellos sentimientos era lo mejor. No lo sabía. Tampoco sabía que si le quitaban aquellos sentimientos que aun así él consideraba hermosos, no volvería a pasar, después de todo.

¿Quién le aseguraba que su siguiente amor le correspondería?

Después de todo era él, siempre tenían prejuicios sobre él, todos pensaban que era manipulador, frió, sarcástico.

Que debió ser un villano.

¿Quién se enamoraría de él?

"Nadie" Pensó.

Mientras tanto el recuerdo de Izuku Midoriya perforaba su mente, tan claro como si lo tuviera junto a él, pero solo era una ilusión, tan solo una jugarreta de su mente.

Pensando en eso no se dio cuenta cuando el sueño lo venció y aquella sensación de tos lo envolvió de nuevo.

Era de mañana, eso lo sabía por los rayos de sol que se filtraban, pero algo había cambiado, aquellos narcisos tenían unas pequeñas manchas carmesí.

"Se acerca el final" Pensó.

Pues se había dado cuenta que no permitiría que le quitaran esos hermosos sentimientos que albergaba dentro de su ser. No permitiría que nadie le quitara el poco amor que tenía.

Los días seguían su curso. Había días buenos y malos; días donde podía conversar con Midoriya y eso le hacía feliz olvidando su enfermedad, días donde podía ser él, el centro de atención de aquel chico y no alguien más. También había días en los que observaba como Midoriya reía feliz con sus amigos y como seguía a Bokugou. Eso le oprimía el pecho y lo atacaba la sensación de tos, dándose cuenta que aquellos pétalos cada vez estaban más teñidos de carmesí.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo esconder su tos, cada vez costaba más esconder aquellos pétalos, cada vez era más difícil no sentirse asfixiado, cada vez era más difícil sobrellevar la sensación de pesar y dolor, pero para él eran efímeros comparados con los pequeños momentos que compartía con Midoriya.

Lo sabía, el fin estaba cada vez más cerca.

El amor era algo de temer, ahora lo comprendía.

Tenía la opción de declararse, pero aun sin hacerlo sabía cuál era la respuesta. Y tenía miedo que su rechazo doliera más que las sensaciones de asfixia.

Ya que una cosa es suponerlo y otra cosa es saberlo de primera mano.

Temía más su rechazo que a la propia muerte.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se agotaba; el tiempo seguía su curso y no perdonaba a nadie.

Un día en donde observaba a Midoriya sin previo aviso, la sensación de tos que llegó era tan fuerte que le obligaron a doblegarse y cubrirse la boca, sentía los pétalos atorados en su garganta y en su boca, sentía la sensación de sangre recorrer sus labios y las comisuras de los mismos. Sentía que por más que tapara su boca no podía retener los pétalos, se sentía asfixiado, llegando al punto de dolor inminente donde al mismo tiempo las lágrimas salían por si solas. Empezaba a escuchar cómo la gente se acumulaba alrededor como si él fuese un espectáculo, y cuando pudo abrir un poco sus ojos a lo lejos divisó a Midoriya correr hacia él, con esa expresión llena de preocupación llegando junto a su lado, escuchando su voz preocupada, sintiendo las cálidas manos de Midoriya abrazarlo mientras hacia un ademan para detener el dolor.

Pensó que si moría de esa manera estaba bien, que sería la manera más hermosa y tranquila de morir. Simplemente era tan perfecta que el dolor pasaba a segundo plano, no le importaba que ese fuera su fin.

El solo escuchar la voz preocupada de Midoriya por él callaba toda sensación de molestia, sentía como si escuchara una nana que lo invitaba a dormir eternamente, y ese tiempo eterno estaba a unos segundos.

Sabía que era su final, pero estaba bien si era por Izuku. Dando una última vista a la expresión preocupada del contrario, cerró los ojos para dormir por siempre.

No sabía si había sido él o su mente jugándole una broma hasta en esos últimos momentos, pero escucho a Midoriya decir.

—No te vayas, Hitoshi, si te vas me sentiré solo, te quiero.

Y para Shinsou eso fue lo último que escucho en la vida...

Era verdad que Izuku se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba enamorado de Hitoshi Shinsou.


End file.
